Try Not to Blow the Man Down
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: The Strawhats visit a lovesick Boa Hancock on a very plain island after they receive a message in a bottle. Once they arrive, however, Luffy is trapped in a chaotic and heart-breaking love triangle between Hancock, and a very jealous Nami. Luffy X Nami/Hancock. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Mother Sea

**_Hello my fair friends. This is Mr. 0-San presenting:_**

 **Try not to Blow the Man Down**

 _A Luffy X Nami/Hancock Fanfiction..._

 _ **I apologize for the wait on "Bandito Chinchilla." But I have decided to work on my next big fic. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **CHAPTER ONE: _Mother Sea_**

"Oi...Are you sure you want to do this Luffy?"

"OF COURSE! IT'LL BE AWESOME!"

"...then you light the fuse...I think I'm coming down with a I-can't-exactly-shoot-a-cannon-at-a-crow-sickness..."

"Awwww...Usopp..."

Luffy and Usopp were perched on the top of a large cannon on the side of the ship, arguing with each other about setting the cannon off and scaring a crow. Luffy then huffed and lit the fuse, causing a large eruption in the middle of the ocean. Nami zipped over in an inhumanly fashion and knocked their heads together.

"YOU NUMBSKULLS!"

"I t-tried to talk him outta it N-Nami!"

"YOU NUMBSKULLS!"

"OW! I just wanted to scare an annoying crow!"

"YOU NUMBSKULLS!"

"..."

"YOU NUMBSKULLS!"

"OK! WE GET IT!"

Luffy and Usopp rubbed their heads with angry faces at Nami, who just ignored them. Nami wasn't quite sure what was up with her today; she just wanted to be cranky. Zoro's snoring annoyed her, Chopper's plipping around the ship annoyed her, Sanji and Brook's wooing annoyed her, Franky's excessive tinkering annoyed her, even Robin's page-flipping annoyed her for some odd reason. It was on these days that the crew seemed to avoid her.

"OI! NAMI!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A LITT-" She stopped when she saw Luffy leaning over the edge of the ship, staring at something. Everyone looked up in unison and crowed around the rail.

"Oooh...it's a message in a bottle!"

"...how clich'e is that?"

"Who cares? Let's open it!" Luffy laughed and stretched his hand toward the bottle and flung it on the ship. Luffy however, miscalculated where the bottle would end up and it went soaring in the air.

"W-w-w-wait Luffy! Maybe we shouldn't open it! W-what if it's booby trapped?!"

The bottle crashed to the deck in many pieces. Zoro chuckled.

"Too late now. Let's go see what it is."

Luffy skipped merrily over to the mystery-bottle while Usopp stood perfectly idle with his mouth open. Then he swallowed and pointed his finger in the sky.

"I KNEW it wasn't booby trapped! I have an all powerful sense for traps and such-"

"Shut up and get over here."

Usopp slinked defeated over to the others, where Nami was holding of a moist piece of paper. Her crankiness was still quite pronounced.

"What'sitsaywhat'sitsaywhat'sitsay?!"

"I'm getting there now kindly shut up! The ink is kinda blotched out..."

Robin put on a pair of glasses, and asked if she could see it. Nami handed it to her and Robin lifted it up to the sun, squinting her eyes.

"It's titled to the Captain." Robin said in surprise. Everyone exclaimed and glanced over at Luffy, who was bouncing in excitement.

"To me?! Read it! What did I get?"

Robin's smile grew wider and wider the more she read it, then she chuckled and read it out loud.

.

 _"To my beloved Luffy,_

 _I have been missing you so much since the day you left our island._

 _I hope we gave you enough food! I cannot bear to think that you were without food for a single second! Also *ink blots*_

 _Anyway...I wanted to ask you something important. Elder Nyon says that I have to ask you this, though I don't want to seem selfish. *ink blot* sickness is getting worse, and she believes the only way to help me is for me to visit you sometime very soon. But I don't want to trouble you at all! This was all her idea! *ink blots*_

 _So, only if you are 100% alright with it, there is an island not too far from here where the tribe's medic and I are waiting. We will wait for 3 days, and if you can't come, that's alright with us. I just would love to hear your voice aga *ink blots*_

 _Love,_

 _Pirate Empress Boa Hancock"_

 _._

"AH! Hammock!" Luffy grinned greatly. All the others stared at him in complete shock, especially Sanji.

"T-that Warlord you told us about..."

 _"_ She LIKES you?!"

Luffy cocked his head oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

Sanji was pounding the floor in grief and Robin chuckled.

"It's written all over the message Mr. Captain. It's almost funny."

Luffy still was completely confused.

"Eh?"

"How does she act around you?"

Luffy scratched his head thinking.

"Ummmm...Weird...she's always so nice and gives me food...and before I left she asked if I would marry her..."

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone clinged on Luffy's pant leg.

"PLEASE tell me you said no!"

"How the HELL did YOU attract someone like HER!?"

Zoro was laughing loudly at all the commotion and plopped on the ground, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, seems like he had a hell of a time on that island!"

"...shut up marimo..." Muttered a distraught Sanji.

"Stop sulking you wimp." He muttered back.

Once everyone was assured that Luffy had zero feelings back for Hancock, they all relaxed. Nami was in a daze; Boa Hancock was said to be the most beautiful woman in the world...

"HMMPH! We'll see about that!" She thought to herself snottily. She sighed and began to set a course to the next island.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After quite a short time of sailing, a very small and plain island was seen. Luffy was settled on his "Special Seat" while everyone else was waiting by it, with a video and a camera transponder snail. Nami was the only one who sat by herself on the deck, thinking.

"How beautiful WAS she?" She thought. "Was she so beautiful that even someone like Luffy could fall for her?"

The thought made her cringe and...jealous. She hung around Luffy every day! What was so "special" about her anyway? Nami then flinched at her own thoughts.

"Why am I stressing about this? It's not like it effects me in any way."

But it did, for whatever reason. She quirked her eyebrows and waited for them to reach shore.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"OI! HAMM- er...HANCOCK! OI! WE'RE HERE! OI!"

Luffy was sprinting around the beach looking for her while everyone was filming from the ship with amusement. Sanji was tied up on the mast for various reasons.

"OI! HANC-" He stopped and his smile widened when he saw the woman emerge from the trees, along with another quite attractive woman with dark green hair who was checking to see if she was alright. All the Strawhat's jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"T-THAT'S HER!?"

"HANCOCK-CHWAAAAN!" Screamed Sanji, who was crying profusely on the mast.

With all the commotion, Nami went to the rail with the others, and was just as surprised. She really WAS beautiful! She coughed and watched curiously with the others.

"Luffy! You really came! Do you need any food?! Ursula, cook up some food for him! Are you alright?!"

Hancock was already chatting to a grinning Luffy, while the medic (apparently named Ursula) was running over with thermometers and other medical supplies.

"Shishishi! I'm alright Hancock! Sanji just cooked some food for me!"

Hancock blushed quite noticeably and whispered to herself. "How many times has that been? That he's said my name? About twelve times? Oh Luffy!"

Luffy began poking her, as she was in a daze.

"Oi? Are you asleep? Oi?"

"Snake Princess-Sama! You shouldn't run away from your medic like that!" Scolded Ursula as she blew an air horn in her ear. Hancock broke out of her daze and looked up at the others on the ship.

"And who might THESE intruders be?!" She spat.

"They're my friends!" Luffy remarked. Hancock then grew pale.

"I'M SORRY LUFFY'S FRIENDS! PLEASE COME DOWN! YOU ARE WELCOME TO STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello! I'm super Franky!"

"Yohohoho! I'm Brook! Can I see your panties?" (NO! *kicks face*)

"Zoro."

"I'm the great Usopp! D-don't you even THINK about trying anything!" (Shut UP Usopp! *Zoro*)

"Over here! On the mast! I'm Sanji-Kun! You're even more beautiful than they say Hancock-Chwaaaaan!"

"I am Robin. Very nice to meet you."

"I'm Chopper!" (*Hancock glares evilly at his cuteness*)

"And this is Nami!" Luffy motioned toward a fuming Nami. "My navigator!"

Hancock froze at the sight of both Robin and Nami. She slowly turned toward Luffy with a odd expression.

"I...didn't...know...you had...women on your...crew..."

"Aa! They're awesome!"

Hancock faked a laugh. Luffy motioned toward the ship.

"Wanna go in? I can show you the Sunny!"

"Y-yeah! I'd absolutely LOVE to see it!" Hancock gushed. Luffy laughed and led the woman inside.

Everyone else looked at each other with irritated expressions.

"Yep. She likes him alright..."

"Yep. Let's go see if there's anything on the island."

"I'll stay here." Muttered Nami. Everyone cocked their head at her crankiness.

"Oi...are you having one of your cranky-days?" Asked Usopp. Nami glared at him with evil eyes which made him turn back around.

"A-alright! Let's go!"

"Dartboard's staying too, along with Luffy and Hancock, so I think you're plenty protected." Added Zoro before he disappeared into the woods. Soon everyone was gone and Nami sighed.

"Geez, what's up with me today?"

 ***sticks tongue out** * **Well, the hardest part is over! The first chapter is ALWAYS the hardest! Hopefully this fic will be satisfactory at the least! I am NOT a Luffy X Hancock shipper myself, (But Luffy X Nami...Hell yeah! :P) but I hope I did ok. You can't really judge a story from the first chapter after all...**

 **Robin: I couldn't have said it better myself!**

… **.how did you get here?**


	2. Difficult

**_This is Mr. 0-San presenting:_**

 **Try Not to Blow the Man Down**

 _The second chapter..._

 **Wow! 10 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! *snoopy dance* Anyway! I am really glad that you all like my fic so much! Now...onwards to some drama...OP style!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** _ **Difficult**_

 **Several Hours Later**

"There is literally nothing on that island." Sighed Usopp as he plopped by the Sunny. Everyone was moaning in boredom. Zoro then saw a worried looking Nami also sitting next to the ship.

"What's up with you?"

Nami glanced up at Zoro, who was crossing his arms. She pointed up at the ship.

"They are still in there."

Zoro blinked, realizing what she was saying, then quickly hurried on the ship. He looked around the Sunny trying to find Luffy and Hancock; no go.

"Oi...where IS that idiot?!" He huffed, a bit worried. He burst open the door to the aquarium and sighed in relief. Luffy was just showing Hancock all the fish.

"There you are you are. You've been in here for several hours!"

Luffy and Hancock looked at him with confusion.

"Ah! Zoro!" He giggled. "Doesn't seem like that long! We've just been in here the whole time! Hancock likes all the awesome fish!"

"Y-yeah! They are really nice fish!" Stuttered Hancock. Zoro rubbed his temple and spun around.

"Alright. Come on. It's time to go do other things."

Zoro then left, and Luffy glanced at Hancock.

"We should do this again sometime."

Hancock stopped.

"Is he asking me out for a date? That's what this is, isn't it?! He wants to do THIS again? What did he mean? The fish or..." Luffy started poking her and she broke out of her daze.

"Um...d-do what again Luffy?"

Luffy then seemed a tad serious.

"The fish."

Hancock frowned slightly, then giggled awkwardly.

"Ok."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner came, (Which Sanji was allowed to be untied from the mast) and soon everyone retired for the night in the Sunny. Hancock already had a small tent set up and slept next to the ship. Only Zoro was seen, lifting several heavy boulders. He was calm...then he heard an all-so-familiar shout...

"OIIIIII! ZOROOOO!"

Zoro's eyes widened and he felt a very familiar sensation on his shoulders.

"God no..."

"COME HERE ZOROOOO!" Luffy shouted and Zoro was sharply flung through the air to the top of a large tree, where he banged his head hard on the trunk. Luffy was grinning while Zoro got up screaming.

"I am SERIOUSLY gonna KILL you someday!"

"...sorry..." Luffy muttered. Once they both settled on top of the large tree, Zoro lay back nonchalantly.

"So what was so important that you had to almost kill me to place my on top of a tree?"

Luffy looked skyward and began whistling.

"Some...things..."

Zoro raised his eyebrows.

"Luffy. What things?"

Luffy then rubbed his neck oddly and stared into Zoro's eyes with a stern expression.

"Look. I trust you immensely Zoro. And I won't be able to keep this to myself with the others since I'm such a bad liar." He stopped and looked down. "But I'm telling you so that I can forget about it, and because I know you won't tease me or overreact or anything."

Zoro listened and crossed his arms.

"Aa. I won't tell. What happened?"

"Everyone seems to believe I'm asexual...why is that?"

Zoro made a startled noise in his throat, then leaned closer.

"Oi...don't tell me you like that Warlord back..."

"No..." Luffy kept looking around nervously. "I mean...I'm not sure...I really don't know."

"You need to figure it out. What is going on in your head right now? I can't help you unless you clear your head and be honest."

"I am being honest Zoro. It's just..." He didn't finish. He peeked out from under his hat with frightened eyes.

"I don't like Hancock...not in that weird way. But...she does. And...in the aquarium she kissed me..." He started pulling leaves off the branch. Zoro's eyes widened.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

Zoro ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well...we'll leave the island soon anyway-"

"But that's not it Zoro." Interrupted Luffy. "It's not all about Hancock."

Zoro rested his head on his hand.

"Oh?"

"It's about Nami too."

Zoro smirked.

"What? Do you 'like' that bitch?"

"Maybe..."

Zoro lifted his head up and rubbed his chin.

"Wow...I never would have thunk it...You and Nami eh?"

Luffy nodded happily.

"Yep!"

"You serious?"

"Yep!"

"Good luck with that! She'll kill you if she finds out..."

"...yep..."

Zoro laughed and elbowed his captain on the shoulder. Luffy's smile then faded.

"But I don't want to disappoint Hancock. She's saved my ass so many times..." He sighed loudly and flopped on a branch.

"Well, I'm not really the best person to give advice, captain." Zoro said, now stern. "But what I WILL say is this; if you don't love the Warlord, then you don't love her. Alright?"

"Aa." Replied Luffy tiredly. "I'm gonna go to sleep here Zoro..." Then he immediately began snoring. Zoro facepalmed and began climbing down the tree.

"Man...I didn't expect THAT..." He muttered and he headed back into the Sunny for a night's rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nami couldn't sleep that night. Zoro had told her that nothing bad happened...but...she could sense it almost.

"Why do I keep stressing about something that doesn't even have to do with me?"

A flash of Arlong Park swept through her mind.

 _"Luffy. Help me."_

She froze and felt a bit hot around the cheeks.

" _DAMN RIGHT!"_

She shook her head and lay on her pillow. Suddenly, strange memories that she had seemed to have forgotten emerged.

"Drum...Island..."

Very faint memories of when she was sick...she remembered...Luffy was annoying the ever-loving crap out of her, trying to make her laugh. A mountain...

 _"They're my Nakama!"_

Nami shot up. She was unconscious at that time...but she remembered being on his back, him climbing the vertical mountain with Sanji in his teeth...trying desperately to get to a doctor.

"God...Luffy..."

He was so worried about them that he climbed a freaking mountain to get them to a doctor.

Nami was in utter shock. How could she have forgotten something like that? He nearly died of frostbite that day. She was full on blushing now, and Nami honestly didn't care.

"That inspiring idiot..." She said as her eyes began to water.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hancock was the first to wake up. Ursula scuttled over to try to assure she was alright, then she sat near Luffy's tree, waiting for him to wake up. As she did so, Nami walked over to her.

"Oi...Hancock."

Hancock jolted, then glared evilly at Nami.

"Oh...it's just you..."

Nami cocked her head at her retort, then crossed her arms.

"What's with you?"

"Luffy's mine...you hear? I don't care that you literally live with him, he's mine...alright?"

Nami scoffed and narrowed her eyebrows.

"What makes you think I like that idiot?"

"I have reason to suspect...plus I think he's possessive about you. He did say "My navigator" instead of "The navigator" when he introduced you after all..."

"And that proves anything...how?"

Hancock stood up and pointed her finger in his face.

"Luffy is MY beloved...alright? "

Nami slowly pushed her finger out of her face and closed her eyes in calm irritation.

"He's asexual though...I couldn't get him to like anyone if I tried."

"Oh really? Yesterday proved otherwise..."

Nami's eyes shot open.

"W-what?"

"He was getting into it yesterday...I wouldn't call that 'asexual'"

Nami began to snap.

"What the hell are you talking about you bitch?!"

Hancock began blushing like a little girl, than quickly shook it off and walked away.

"Nothing that concerns you..."

Once Hancock was out of sight, Nami stared up the tree at the still sleeping Luffy in shock.

"Luffy...what the hell have you gotten into now?"

 **Uh oh...Hancock and Nami getting all uppity...Don't forget that they are girls!**

 **Nami: *snaps fingers* Oh, what the hell do y'all mean by that, huh?**

 ***washes eyes* Um...*cough***

 **Robin: *puts on nail polish and mascara***

 **Oh god...no...**

 **Hancock: *starts wearing designer clothes like she's a Pretty Little Liar***

 **AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! *runs out of and crashes into a tree* .**

 **Anyway...I hope you like this chapter! (And between Luffy and Hancock...NUUUUU LAAAAAUUUUFFFFYYYYY! Y U DO DIS?! Y U SMOOCHIE HAMMOCK!?) XD**


	3. Overtaken

_**Presenting San-0 .Mr is this:**_

 **Try Not to Blow the Man Down**

 _Chatrar tree_

 **Hello once again! Sorry if the update was late; it's very stressful to write a fic like this. With a normal LuNa I don't have to worry about stress, while in a fic like this...THE MAIN TOPIC IS STRESS! *bangs head***

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter Three: _Overtaken_**

About an hour passed since then, and Nami was sitting by herself by the beach. Usopp and Chopper had inched near her to see if she was still cranky, and instantly realized that was NOT a very good idea. Nami sighed in irritation as Usopp and Chopper were sent flying into a tree.

"What makes Hancock so special huh? Her looks? My looks could beat hers any day! Her personality? She has the personality of a stubborn duck! Why would LUFFY of all people fall for someone like her?"

Nami groaned and flopped onto the sand. She was getting stressed out. When she got stressed out she began thinking these things, then she would instantly regret it.

"It makes me look like I like that idiot..." She froze. Did she like Luffy?

 _"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"_

He was just a brainless idiot...

 _"WHAT MAKES YOU GOD!?"_

Nami then blushed quite noticeably and quickly hid it, hoping nobody saw. It went away and she pretended it never happened. She narrowed her eyebrows and saluted to herself.

"I won't let that self-centered Warlord take my captain!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy had woken up a while ago and was eating breakfast when both Hancock and Nami walked in. They glared at each other when they sat down, though Luffy didn't notice. Hancock spoke first.

"So...how was your sleep...Luffy?" She asked politely. Luffy kept eating.

"Gwood..." He answered with his mouth full.

"Have any dreams?" She tried again.

"I hwad a dweam dat I wad a swuperhero...Meat Man..." He replied. An irk mark appeared over Hancock's head when she heard Nami laughing to herself. She then turned back to the boy and blushed heavily when she saw he was staring at her. He then sniffed the air.

"Something smells good..." Luffy remarked, halting his eating. Hancock jolted at this and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh...it's probably the medical lotion Ursula gave me..." Luffy kept sniffing the air. Then he shrugged and stuffed more meat in his esophagus. Nami watched alertly in case any clues popped up.

"Oi Hancock...Do you wanna explore the island with me after breakfast?" Luffy asked suddenly. Nami winced slightly, and before she could say yes Nami knocked him over the head.

"OW! What was THAT for?!"

"We already explored the island moron...there's nothing here!"

"Well maybe there will be an awesome beetle or something!"

"You...HIT...Luffy!?" Hissed Hancock. She was about to stand up, until Luffy whipped his hand over her mouth and pushed her gently back in the chair. She blinked blankly at this.

"She's my Nakama...don't hurt her..." Reminded Luffy. Hancock nodded and Luffy turned back to Nami.

"C'mon...I haven't done any REAL exploring in forever! We'll be back soon!"

"Why does SHE have to come?"

"Because I've never gone exploring with her before."

Nami rolled her eyes and faked a smile.

"Fine...just be back soon. Don't make me worry..."

"I would never make you worry Nami..." Luffy said passively and shoved the last bit of meat into his mouth before walking out the door with Hancock.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy and Hancock walked side by side through the forest, Luffy whistling to himself. He kept checking under trees for beetles while Hancock just watched him. She gathered up some courage, then blurted out...

"D-DID YOU ENJOY YESTERDAY!?" She then hid her face in her hands. Luffy glanced up at her and went back for searching.

"Yeah." He answered immediately. Hancock lifted her head in shock and stared at him.

"R-really?"

"Aa. I did." Hancock continued to stare at him.

"B-but...I thought you didn't 'like' me..."

"Who said that?"

Hancock flinched at this.

"I-I just assumed that you like one of your friends..."

"I do."

"So...you like two people?"

Luffy stopped and rubbed his neck.

"On Amazon Lily...I knew I didn't like you...in that weird way. I guess I liked Nami a little before, and I still do. But I know that she'll kill me if I tell her, so I have you... and I __hadn't ever... _kissed_ before..." He looked back up at Hancock. "Even last night I was still trying to figure it out with Zoro. I had 'liked' Nami ever since I first met her...but there was not even a LITTLE between us. And yesterday both shocked, and cleared me up...I'm just so confused..."

Hancock listened sympathetically and once he finished, she crouched next to him.

"I guess the choice is...do you want to love someone who does or doesn't like you back?"

Luffy stayed silent at this.

"Luffy?"

Out of the blue, Luffy leaned forward and quickly planted a small kiss on her cheek. He then stood up and swung a branch over his shoulder.

"There aren't any beetles here...let's keep going!"

Hancock fell on her butt in shock and her whole face turned a bright red. Luffy looked back impatiently.

"C'mon! I think I saw one!

"O-ok..." She stuttered as she stood up wobbling and followed him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Zoro couldn't nap that day, which was amazing considering he had a nap or two per day. He lounged on the Sunny, thinking about what Luffy told him.

"He seemed really confused last night. Maybe he was being honest, but he could change his mind in an instant."

He rubbed his temple.

"Ah well...when it comes to that I'll interfere. We have to let him make his own decisions sometime."

.

.

It was lunchtime when Luffy and Hancock returned, and Luffy was eager to show Usopp and Chopper an awesome beetle he caught. Hancock on the other hand, was feather-light and giddy.

"What's up with you, sister?" Asked Franky when she passed by.

"Nothing!" She replied and kept skipping in a happy la-la around the beach. Franky cocked his head and continued tinkering on a small cannon Chopper could use.

.

.

Nami walked over to Luffy, who was oggling the beetle with the others, and grabbed him by the ear.

"HEY! What did I do?! Nami!" He pouted when she dragged him aside.

"Shut up!" She snapped. Once she was certain they were alone, Nami stared into his eyes.

"Did anything happen yesterday?" Nami asked urgently. Luffy flinched and started whistling.

"Nothing happened..." He lied horribly. Nami pursed her lips and grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi...Nami-"

"Don't lie to me." She kept a firm grip and kept staring in his eyes, noting the uneasy look.

"Nami...what-"

"Tell me."

"Who told-"

"Answer me. Please." Nami let go and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know something happened; she was rubbing it in my face. Just tell me what happened. I won't be angry."

Luffy seemed doubtful of that, but eventually sat down and sighed, very unlike him.

"We kissed..." He said and waited for the reaction. Nami expected an answer like this and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for telling me." She said. Luffy looked up at this and tilted his hat.

"I don't like lying Nami...I was just afraid you'd hit me..."

"Idiot...You think I would hit you for telling the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Oi..."

"You look like you're about to hit me now!"

They both laughed and Nami stood up.

"I just wanted to say though." Nami began. "I know that the Warlord likes you. But think about it. Do you like her back?"

"Yeah..." Luffy answered. Nami flinched a bit at this, then continued.

"Well...she's a Warlord, and a captain of her own crew. Would it be a good idea to like someone like that?"

"Why not?"

"Well...you wouldn't see each other that much would you?"

"Not really."

"...It's not getting through to you is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know..."

They both stopped for a moment and stared at each other. Nami saw that Luffy had a very indecisive look on his face. She wondered why.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just...It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Things."

"What things!?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff Luffy!?"

Luffy stared blankly at the ground for a moment, before sticking out his lower lip in irritation. Nami noticed a small amount of color coming into his cheeks.

"What are you so stressed about this Luffy? She likes you back, you just need to tell her." She said, finally giving up all hope. Luffy had fallen for Hancock, there was no denying it. She didn't even know why she cared in the first place. She began to stand up when Luffy grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

Nami sat back down hesitantly and waited for him to say something. He still didn't smile. Why was he so gloomy and serious? Normally he would've just told her without hesitation and laugh idiotically at it. What was with him?

"Please don't hit me..."

"Huh?"

Nami then felt him very suddenly push her head against his. Nami's widened when she realized that they were kissing. Nami was in shock. Wait...he likes me too? He likes both Hancock and me? She then realized why he was acting so strange.

The kiss didn't last very long, but it was enough to freeze both of them in their tracks and look away from each other. There was no words for a while, before Luffy spoke.

"Now it's even...I need to decide..."

Luffy tilted his hat over his eyes and leaned against a tree. Nami watched and he could see under the hat he was grinning.

"It felt almost as good..." She heard him whisper to himself. She stood up and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before heading back to the Sunny, mind doing somersaults.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi...Green hair..."

"Ah...Hancock. What's up?"

"Did Luffy tell you something last night?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Luffy told me that he had made up his mind. You can tell me now."

"...are you sure?"

"Honest. The walk seemed to clear his head."

"...Alright. Seems like you were informed of who he really likes..."

"Yep!"

"And you're ok with it?"

"Perfectly fine!"

"He told you that he liked Nami?"

"...what?"

"He told you that right?"

"..."

"Hancock?"

"...I'll be right back..."

 **Uh oh... *shudders* Zooorrrrooooo...what did you do?**

 **ANYway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't be as "outside-of-the-box" in this fic because it's MUCH easier to mess a fic like this up...Believe me...:P**


	4. Angry

**My name presents...**

 **Try Not to Blow the Man Down**

 _A page with words_

 **Here is the next chapter my friends! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four: _Angry_**

Nami was just about to enter the Sunny when she saw an enraged Hancock storm towards her. She narrowed her eyes and turned toward the Warlord.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So...that's how it's gonna go?"

Nami cocked her head.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to bring it up a notch..."

"I have yet to understand a single word that has come out of your big mouth."

Hancock gritted her teeth and grabbed her collar.

"Stop playing dumb! Where did you just go with my Luffy!?"

"Nowhere! And let go of me you bitch!"

"Like hell! Just because you see him everyday doesn't mean that I still can't win him!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

Hancock forcefully let go of her collar and clenched her fists.

"What's so special about YOU? You're just some ugly hag who just so happens to be on his crew..."

"Ok. THAT is IT!" She yelled. She was just about to give her a good slap on the face when she hit her target sooner than it should've. Luffy stepped in the middle and barely even moved at the slap. He was very stern.

"Stop fighting dammit..." He said and both of the girls winced at the sight of him.

"Luffy?"

" I was about to tell Hancock about all this, but you apparently found each other before I did. Hancock." He turned toward her, who was sweating nervously.

"I just told Nami that I am going to have to decide between one of you. What I choose is what I choose, and I don't want to hurt either of you, but if it keeps going on like this you two are going to kill each other. Is that clear?"

Both the girls nodded and Luffy slowly walked back to the tree to decide. Hancock began to walk away, giving Nami a very scary look.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner came and Luffy was still in deep thought under the tree. Robin brought the food over to him (Since Hancock and Nami both wanted to do it) and soon night fell. Nami fell right asleep, but Hancock couldn't. She just couldn't take it if Luffy went with that carrot-head. It would KILL her, literally. She finally couldn't take it anymore and headed out to the tree where he was sleeping.

"L-Luffy?" She stuttered. No answer. She couldn't tell if he was thinking or sleeping since his eyes were covered by his hat. She asked again, and sat down next to him when he didn't answer.

Just being by him soothed her. Now that he was sleeping, Hancock could actually see him. Normally he was always moving when she was around, so she took in as much as she could. She stopped at his chest.

"Wow..." Even though he was almost unhealthily skinny, his muscles were impressive. She flinched a bit at the sight of the scar, remembering what had happened at Marineford, then very hesitantly traced her finger around it.

"Hancock."

Hancock jolted and fell over backwards at this. Luffy lifted his hat and stared at her oddly.

"I-I'm sorry Luffy I just..." She couldn't think of any excuse and blushed madly. "I just...I.."

"What are you sorry about?" Luffy laughed. He sat up and clasped his feet together. Hancock rubbed her neck.

"Uh...have you made up your mind yet?" Luffy frowned comically.

"No...It's hard..." He whined. Hancock giggled at his behavior and sat down. Luffy yawned, then kept staring at her. Several minutes passed by, and Hancock was about to burst from his stare.

"Um...do you want me to go?"

"Not really."

Hancock looked away at this. She couldn't control the color of her face anymore; it was covered with a bright red color. She took a deep breath and turned back to him, but she shrieked when she saw Luffy's face uncomfortably close to hers.

"W-What are you doing!?"

He didn't answer and he just curiously cocked his head and looked around, inspecting every part of her face. He then sat back with a "Hmmmph" and crossed his arms for some reason only he seemed to know. Hancock really couldn't stand this anymore, and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"W-Want to go see some fish!?"

Luffy's smile instantly widened.

"Yeah!" He stood up, grabbed Hancock's hand, and pulled her toward the Sunny. Once they reached the deck. Luffy very quietly opened the door to the aquarium and stepped in. He closed the door just as silent and turned on the light.

"Hello Luffy Jr.! I'm back!" Luffy whispered as he tapped the glass next to a giant catfish. The catfish swam away and Luffy shoved his face against the glass, trying to get closer to it.

"H-hi Luffy Jr..." Hancock waved timidly at the fish she met yesterday. She was exploding inside. Here they were again...

"This fish is so weird! It has nine fins!"

"Wow..."

"And this fish is purple! How awesome is that!?"

"Amazing..."

"Holy crap! Look at this one!"

After about twenty minutes of jabbering about the fish, Luffy was leaning sideways to get a closer look one, when he suddenly slipped and fell to the ground harshly. Hancock rushed over to him,

"Are you alright!?"

Luffy rolled over on his back and burst out laughing.

"That was so funny!"

Hancock began laughing too.

"Yeah...that was pretty funny..."

Luffy stood up, still cracking up at himself, and adjusted his hat. Hancock coughed and they stared at each other for a while.

"Are you going to say something?" Asked Luffy, still smiling.

"Uh...I dunno what to say..." Replied a flustered Hancock.

"Alright...I'm gonna leave! See ya tomorrow!"

Luffy tipped his hat to Hancock and started toward the door. Hancock froze for a second, before running after him and grabbing his shoulder.

"Hold on!"

Luffy stopped and turned around confused, before Hancock hugged him tightly around the neck. Luffy's cheeks turned pink for a second, then Hancock broke off.

"I just..." She sighed. "Just in case you didn't choose me I..."

Luffy laughed heartily and looked into her eyes.

"Hey. Even if I don't choose you we'll still be friends right?! Friends hug each other!"

Hancock smiled softly at this, then nodded.

"Uh huh!"

Luffy giggled with a "Shishishi" and looked around the room at the fish.

"You know...I could probably stay here a little longer..."

Hancock cocked her head.

"What?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sanji woke up to a small thump that night. He didn't know what it was, but he was already awake. He barely had any freedom during the day anyway, might as well go out for a bit. He lit a cigarette and sat out on the deck, watching the stars.

"What a nice night." He said to himself. Several minutes passed and he heard another thumping sound, but it sounded different. He quirked his head and looked around.

"It must be in one of the rooms..." He said. He puffed his cigarette and went looking for the origin of the sound.

Kitchen? No.

Crow's Nest? Nope...

He continued to look around the Sunny, until he opened the aquarium. His cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Hancock had Luffy pushed against the wall, hashing it out with no objections. They didn't even notice the door opening. Sanji's mouth was agape.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Hancock quickly let go and fell over backwards in shock, blushing madly. Luffy still had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, as if waiting for more.

"C-cook? Um...W-what are y-you doing up?"

"Can you please explain what just happened here!?"

"W-we just were..."

"Sanji?!" Luffy's eye snapped open and he yelped, hid behind the bar-pole, and whimpered.

"Crap...I'm going to die..." He whispered to himself.

"Captain..." He warned, and Luffy hesitantly stepped out into sight. Sanji gently motioned for Hancock to leave, then closed the door.

"WHAT was going on here?"

Luffy sighed heavily.

"You saw...There's nothing else I can really say..."

Sanji winced a bit at his response. This was NOT Luffy...He actually was thinking what he saw was just an illusion. Luffy was asexual...right?

"I need to get some sleep..." Luffy said, and he walked out the door. Sanji just stood in the room, trying to decipher what he had just seen.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came, and Luffy was still at the tree, thinking. Nami and Hancock gave each other dirty looks, and went on with their day. Chopper was talking with Ursula.

"Yeah...I need to give her another check-up..." Ursula finished.

"Oh! That reminds me! EVERYONE! IT'S MONTHLY CHECK-UP DAY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed over to the infirmary, where Chopper inspected them to see if they were sick. Luffy was telling really stupid jokes to Usopp as they were waiting. Sanji was watching him closely. There was something...off about him...even then.

"Sanji! You're up!"

Everyone watched as Chopper stuck a thermometer in his mouth, and did other doctorly things.

"Alright! You're fine!"

Sanji gave a thumbs up and stood of to the side, watching the others.

"Luffy! You're good too!"

Luffy twinkled proudly.

"Yep! As always!"

Nami snorted at this.

"Seriously...Have you EVER gotten sick in your life?"

Luffy turned toward Nami and grinned.

"Nope!"

"How is that even possible?"

Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe because my insides are so awesome and strong that they kick all the sick-stuff's asses!"

Nami turned toward Chopper for a real answer. He smiled.

"That's actually not too far away from truth..." He remarked, trying to keep in laughter. Nami rolled her eyes.

"There's Luffy for ya..."

"OI! I can hear you ya know!

Chopper looked around to the others who were waiting.

"Anyone else here never been sick before?"

Sanji raised his hand and Zoro semi-raised it, saying "Sorta kinda"

"What do you mean by "Sorta kinda"?"

"I got sick as a baby..."

Everyone held in their laughter at the thought of Zoro being a baby and Zoro yelled at everyone. Once everyone was calmed down, Chopper continued with the examinations.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nami. Hancock. Nami. Hancock. Nami. Hancock. Nami. Hancock."

Luffy groaned and tugged his hat over his head.

"It hurts too much to think!" He huffed and laid on his back. He had tried listing pros and cons, he had tried random pickings, he STILL couldn't decide. He just watched the clouds go by, thinking about which one he would choose.

 _""Well...she's a Warlord, and a captain of her own crew. Would it be a good idea to like someone like that?"_

"Nami makes a fantastic point..." He muttered. "But...then Hancock..." He grabbed at his hair. "GAH! WHY"S IT HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD!?"

"LUFFY!" Chopper's voice was heard from close by and Luffy shot his head up.

"What? Chopper?" He stood up and Chopper looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Nami and Hancock are fighting!"

"Are they yelling at each other?"

"NO! They are really hurting each other! I can't go treat their wounds!"

Luffy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You have to stop them before Nami gets killed! She's getting murdered out there!"

Luffy gritted his teeth, then sprinted off desperately to where the two women were brawling.

* * *

 **._.**

 **._.**

 **._.**

 ***gets popcorn*** **Dis gonna be good...**

 **Hope you liked it! Hancock got a chance for a change! Also...NAMI VS HANCOCK! (You can already tell where this is headed...)**


	5. The Very Very Very Strongest

**Tired and Worn Author presents:**

 **Try Not to Blow the Man Down**

… _.do I really need to say it?_

 **Hiya! Well! Here's the next one!**

 _ **Chapter Five: The Very, Very, Very Strongest**_

Luffy saw the two woman fighting each other, Nami horribly bruised and beaten with Hancock a bit charred. Hancock was obviously victorious as Nami was barely clinging on to consciousness. Luffy ran over and grabbed Hancock by the collar.

"STOP HURTING HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

Hancock seemed to snap out of her rage and closed her eyes sadly. Luffy let go and stared at her with a furious expression, then headed over toward Nami.

"Oi!? Nami!?" He rolled her onto her back and flinched in guilt. Luffy had never seen her this beat up before. She coughed.

"I started it Luffy...I'm sorry..."

"Shut up! We'll talk about that when you're better!"

Hancock started to say something, then stopped and uncharacteristically began to cry. She kneeled on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

By now, everyone was watching in utter confusion, and Chopper had hurried over with his medical bag. He shooed Luffy away and Luffy narrowed his eyes, gave Hancock a very angry yet guilty look, and stormed off into the wilderness.

"Luffy!?" Usopp tried to go in after him, but was stopped by both Zoro and Sanji.

"Give him some space." They both said, and Usopp watched as Robin helped Chopper bring Nami to his infirmary.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hancock stayed by herself the whole day, frustrated and angry at herself. She should've known that to hurt Luffy's Nakama meant becoming a sworn enemy...She KNEW that! But that carrot-head pushed it too far...

Hancock clenched her fist at the memory. Even if she was Luffy's Nakama, that little shit deserved what she got.

 _"Leave me alone, Nami."_

 _"Like hell! I heard Sanji talking to himself about what happened! You had better explain what happened!"_

 _"It's not like I knew that it was going to happen."_

 _"Oh really!? I heard that YOU were the one who had HIM up against the wall!"_

 _"...why was the cook talking to himself about THAT?"_

 _"Don't you change the subject...you were trying to gain an advantage weren't you!? Hancock?!"_

 _"Luffy wanted it. He's the one who started the whole thing."_

 _"You lying bitch!"_

 _"I wouldn't lie about something like that..."_

 _"SURE YOU ARE! LYING BITCH-SNAKE!"_

"That little shit deserved what she got..." Repeated Hancock, picking at a blade of grass.

.

Luffy had also been unseen the whole day, not even coming back for dinner. Everyone was in a confused daze, and waited eagerly for Nami to wake.

At dusk, Luffy had returned just in time for Nami to wake up. Luffy walked into the infirmary and closed the door.

"Luffy?" Nami said, regaining her voice. Luffy turned toward her with a very tired and disappointed expression. She swallowed.

"It WAS my fault. I kept insulting her over and over. She was keeping her cool, and I became so angry that I hit her...I'm sorry..."

Luffy said nothing, then went over to the side of the cot and pulled her up sharply.

"I TOLD you two to stop fighting! Do you have ANY idea how hard this is for me!? The LAST thing I need is to have to worry about you getting KILLED!"

Nami retracted in fear, then Luffy let go of her and sat defeated on the floor.

"And you know Nami..." He closed his eyes. "It's neither of your faults...It's mine for not making the decision sooner. So I'm not blaming either of you."

Nami clutched at her sheets.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault!"

"Shut up! It is! None of this would've happened if I had just made a decision and went on with it!"

Nami sat up slowly and leaned out of the cot in his direction.

"It's not your fault Luffy. We're the ones who are making it hard on you, and I feel sickened at myself that we're making you struggle so much." She stared into his eyes firmly. "So stop being such a martyr...I can screw up too."

Luffy didn't say anything, then stood up.

"I will make my decision before dusk." Was all he said, before he walked out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After Luffy left the Sunny, he instantly went to find Hancock. Once she was found, he walked up to her and waited for her to notice him.

"I'm sorry Luffy..." Said Hancock suddenly. "I hurt your Nakama, and I won't be surprised if I'm a villainous monster to you now..."

"Who said that you're a villainous monster?" Added Luffy sharply. Hancock stared at her hands.

"I shouldn't have struck back...I should've let her hit me...It's not like it hur-"

"Hancock!" He snapped. Hancock jolted and began to collapse, sobbing her eyes out. Luffy watched this and plopped on the ground, covering his face in his hands in defeat.

"For god's sake...I don't want to hurt either of you...But I just hurt Nami and made Hancock cry...I'm the closest thing to a monster here..."

"You're not a monster Luffy!" Said the familiar voice of Nami. Luffy shot up and stared at her, standing with a blanket around her shoulders.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"You're not a monster..." She repeated, brushing aside his concern. Luffy warned her with her eyes and she swallowed.

"I'm feeling a lot better...Don't worry about me..."

Hancock's head lifted up and she glared into Nami's eyes with tearful, yet rageful eyes.

"Come to steal him at my moment of weakness, carrot-he"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Luffy as he banged his fist against the ground. Both woman flinched and Luffy tightened his fist.

"Do you REALLY think I'm being stolen away by anyone!? I SAID that I would make MY OWN decision! It's not like a bit of concern from my own navigator, or a night near a fucking fishtank is going to change anything! But YOU TWO need to STOP for a moment, and THINK about how all this fighting is going to change anything! All it does is make me feel like a piece of shit...so PLEASE stop fighting!"

Both Hancock and Nami listened with extreme guilt. Both of them wanted to comfort him, but they didn't know how the other would act. There was a long period of silence.

"Everyone who knows me thinks I'm the very, very, very strongest; the toughest man of toughnessville...but I'm not...I'm only human you two...I'm only fucking human..."

It was the first time Nami had seen Luffy like this. He was right. He wasn't just an invincible bumbling idiot who could smackdown anyone who crossed his path. He WAS only human...

"Oi...Luffy..." Began Nami. She couldn't think of anything to say. Hancock then suddenly burst out.

"If you're only human, stop trying to hold the weight of everyone's feelings. It's ok to be selfish sometimes..."

Nami nodded in agreement.

"We HAVE been too hard on you...We've been the ones who have been acting like selfish little girls...We haven't stopped and thought about what you might be feeling."

Luffy lifted his head and smiled faintly.

"I'm glad you two are finally agreeing with each other..."

Both women jolted and pushed their foreheads together comically, growling at each other. Luffy laughed a bit at this and stood up.

"I promise I will have a decision at dusk...but..." Luffy took his hat off and instantly gave it to Nami.

"I need some motivation...Give my hat back when I make the decision...until then...don't even let me see it...alright?"

Nami nodded, and Luffy walked toward the Sunny, with only three hours to decide.

"He trusts you with the hat?" Hancock asked in disbelief once he was gone.

"He always had.." She said, placing it on her head. "Why me and not the others (except Usopp for God knows what reason..) I had never known why he trusted me with the hat instead of the others.."

Hancock frowned, then nodded.

"Well, I guess we will find out who he chooses soon..."

"It'll be me..." Muttered Nami.

"What was that!?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

Both woman sighed and Hancock looked away.

"It probably will be you...carrot-head. He's known you a lot longer, and he trusts you so much more..."

"But I've never...really...well...Let's just say he never allowed me to pin him against a wall and snog him..." Replied Nami sadly.

"That's because you never tried..."

"He ASKED to go to the aquarium right? What else would he want to do?"

"Look at Luffy Jr. and the other fish?" Hancock said passively.

"Even HE doesn't go looking at fish for more than five minutes! Do you know HOW low his attention span is?" Nami laughed. "You said it yourself that he wanted it...right?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly..." Finished Nami and she looked down with a small smile.

"But he's liked you for a long time." Hancock added. "He told me himself."

Nami looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Think about it...has he ever given you any clues or hints?"

Nami thought for a moment. _The hat...Arlong Park...Drum Island...even all the way back when we fought that dumbass butler...Kuro?_

"But those weren't romantic...it was friendly..."

"That's why I think he'll choose you..." Hancock added. "Because what he displayed toward me and what he displays toward you are completely different. It's a man's instinct to want to kiss an attractive woman, but it's different if he actually cares so much about someone that he would be willing to intrust a treasure."

"...Oi...are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"No...I..." Hancock sighed in exasperation. Nami stopped her and smiled.

"Stop trying to act modest. Normally if a man kisses you that passionately, it normally means it's a done deal. Alright?"

Hancock rolled her eyes. Nami had noticed that she had stopped blushing very recently. It was almost as if she wasn't Lovesick anymore.

"Hancock?"

"I guess we'll see, right?" Hancock stood up and shook Nami's hand. "In three hours...one winner and one loser..."

"Yeah." Nami added, and they both headed out, waiting for the sun to fall.

 **I'm sorry if I resolved all the drama too easily, but I can't really think of anything else at this rate without basically saying that "Luffy thought for twenty more days, trying to resolve more conflict" and making the story redundant. So I might end the fic next chapter. I'm sorry fans but...*puts hand over heart* I HATE REDUNDANT STORIES!**

 **But if you did like my story, don't fret, I'll have more OP stories out soon! :) Thank you all for reading!**


	6. We Did It

**This is Mr. 0-San Closing...**

 **Try Not to Blow the Man Down**

 _The Final Chappie_

 **Hi! Sorry for the late update. I was having a really bad writer's block. BUT! I AM BACK! WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! :( Thank you all for everything!**

 **I would like to particularly thank Delvin Dracul and PillsburyDB11 for all their consistent support! Along with Monkey D. Conan, who helped me with ideas and such once again! That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the rest of you guys! I read every review, and every review impacts me, SO THANK YOU! XD**

 **Chapter Six: _We Did It_**

"So...you knew about this too Marimo?"

"Yeah. I did."

Sanji and Zoro were very VERY strangely collaborating to try to figure out what was going on with their Captain. By the end of the discussion, they were just left up to guessing.

"I guess we'll see. We are leaving tomorrow morning anyway."

"Yep." Sanji agreed.

Dinner was eaten and the last light of the sun was about to disappear. Both of the antsy women were waiting eagerly for their Luffy to return. While they waited, Nami fingererd the hat.

"I'll be fine with whoever he chooses, as long as he's happy..." Nami thought. "...though he's going to pick me..."

Hancock on the other hand, was perfectly calm and her own self. Her mind was another story."Please Luffy...pick me...please...pick me..."

Suddenly, a figure emerged, and both the women sprung up.

"Luffy!"

"Hey there!"

The figure turned into a very relieved looking Luffy, head bare-looking without his hat and a huge grin on his face.

"You sure look happy!" Hancock chirped. Luffy nodded with an "Aa!" and stopped in front of them.

The girls waited for him to say something, but he said nothing. They just stood there in a very awkward silence for a minute. Luffy didn't seem to care or even notice. Finally Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"So...did you make your decision?"

Luffy's grin shrunk to a small smile and he nodded happily.

"Uh huh!"

An irk mark appeared over Nami's head.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Yeah." He answered, his smile still frozen on his face.

"Can...you tell us now?"

"I will."

"When now!?" Nami was starting to become annoyed.

"Now now!" He laughed.

"RIGHT NOW IS NOW NOW!" Nami shouted.

"I know that!"

"SO TELL US NOW NOW!"

"I will will!"

"WELL THEN TELL US! "

"I'm going to!"

"WELL THEN DO IT!"

"Do what!?"

Nami flopped on the ground in defeat while both Luffy and Hancock burst out laughing. After Luffy wiped a tear out of his eye, he sighed contently.

"But yes, I've made a decision guys."

Both Nami and Hancock shot up alertly.

"Who is it!?" They asked in unison. Luffy snorted.

"I'll tell you!"

"COULD YOU BE A BIT QUICKER ABOUT IT!?" Nami yelled. A sweatdrop formed on Hancock's head.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" Luffy rubbed his neck. "I chose Nami! Happy?! Can you two stop yelling at me?"

The two didn't say anything for a moment. Then Nami's mouth opened wide.

"Woah. Wait. What?"

Leave it to Luffy to blurt something like that out without warning.

The look of utter disappointment on Hancock's face was clearly noticeable, but she had known for a while that she most likely wouldn't be chosen. She was satisfied. Luffy glanced at her with sympathy.

"Will you be Ok?" Luffy asked. Hancock tried to hold in tears, and nodded.

"Yes...I think I've gotten over my Lovesickness..."

"I'm not just talking about that." He interrupted. Hancock looked at him right in the eyes.

"I will be fine." She smiled. "I don't want you to be unhappy."

It seemed to finally sink in for Nami. Luffy had chose her! She chuckled. It was so like him to just blurt out his decision! Luffy grinned and nodded at Hancock.

"Thank you Hancock!"

Hancock smiled at him using her name, then motioned toward Nami. Luffy understood and focused toward the other.

"Soooo...Hi Nami!"

"Idiot! What kind of introduction was that!?" Even though her words seemed irritated, she was beaming.

"I wasn't trying to introhbdhbw!" Luffy defended.

"IntroDUCTION! You moron!"

While Luffy and Nami argued, Hancock could barely even see a difference between them. But it was there, they were just hiding it. She sighed and put her palm to her head. It was perfectly cool.

Hancock still had a crush on Luffy, but it was much more bearable now. Her sickness was gone, and she had gotten what she wanted. She knew that Luffy liked her too, and that was enough.

"You two should head back to your ship. You're leaving first thing tomorrow right?"

Luffy nodded.

"Aa. I'm really glad I got to see you again!"

Hancock smiled happily.

"Me too."

Luffy grinned with a "Hee!" and headed to the Sunny to get some well-deserved rest.

Nami was about to follow, when she saw Hancock. She looked heart-broken. Nami frowned and kneeled next to her.

"I'm sorry Hancock..." She apologized gently. Hancock shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be over it soon."

Nami suddenly gave Hancock a friendly hug, then smiled.

"You just have to think about how hard the decision was for him." She comforted. Hancock nodded her head.

"I'm going to go now." Nami finished, and she headed toward the Sunny, filled with a happiness she hadn't ever felt before.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"OW! WE'RE READY!"

"Aw! Already Franky?" Luffy was playing with the beetles that Chopper said he couldn't bring on the ship. Usopp had tried to sneak them on, but all he got was a big lump on the head.

"Luffy! If we don't hurry up, we won't be able to set sail because of the wind direction!" Nami called.

"Fine..." He pouted. He pet his precious beetles on the head, and let them go. He was about to rocket on board, when he remembered something.

"Oh! Yeah!" He spun toward Hancock's tent, where Hancock was silently watching. Luffy grinned, then ran over and hugged her. Everyone, including Hancock, was shocked.

"Wha- Luffy?"

He broke the embrace and laughed.

"I said that friends still hug, right?"

Hancock stopped for a moment, then grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah. Right."

Luffy then rocketed onto the Sunny and waved.

"BYE HANCOCK!"

Hancock giggled.

"Bye Luffy!"

The Sunny slowly made it's way off the island and out of sight. Once the Sunny was gone, Ursula checked Hancock.

"You...you're all better?"

Hancock sat down and looked at her feet, beaming.

"It would be selfish of me to feel jealous when he gave me so much..."

Ursula cocked her head, then put away her medical supplies.

"Well, I guess we should head back."

"Yeah."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"OI! NAMI! WANNA PLAY CARDS!?"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"No..."

Luffy frowned.

"Then...wanna fish?"

"Why would I want to fish?!"

Luffy scratched his head.

"Um...wanna play superheroes?"

Nami shut her book and looked at Luffy with friendly irritation.

"I'm reading right now, so do you think you could do that stuff with Usopp or somebody?"

"Don't wanna!"

Nami raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Luffy then started making incomprehensible motions with his hands. It looked like he was just flailing around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami yelled.

"I'm telling you something in a secret code!" Luffy defended.

"Can you speak like a normal person?!"

Luffy sighed in frustration. Nami put her book down and sat up, crossing her arms.

"What IS it? You're annoying me!"

"You. Me. Do. Secret. Code. Thing. I'm. Telling. You." He pronounced. Nami facepalmed.

"WHAT IS THE SECRET CODE THI-"

Before Nami could even finish her sentence, Luffy bent down to her level and pressed his lips against hers. Nami's eyes widened in surprise. Oh...THAT'S what he was talking about...She let him for a moment, then pushed him away. Luffy looked at her with disappointment.

"Not on the deck Luffy..." She whispered. "Not until we tell the others..."

"Alright..." He said, regaining his happy attitude. "We do secret code thing later then!"

"Yeah yeah..." She smiled. "Go have fun. Usopp's probably bored without you."

"OK!" He chirped, then ran off to find Usopp. Nami chuckled to himself, before Zoro suddenly appeared beside her. Nami jumped.

"Z-Zoro! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled. Zoro smirked.

"So...mind telling me what's been going on?"

Did he see? Crap he saw, didn't he? She rubbed her neck.

"Uh...what did you see?"

"Something that you probably didn't want me to see yet..."

Nami sighed.

"Well, since you already know...Let's just say on the island he had to choose between the Warlord and I..."

"And he chose you?"

A pinkish color showed up on her cheeks and she coughed.

"Yeah..."

Zoro nodded, then crossed his arms.

"You know...I won't tell anyone if you remove my debt..."

Nami's eyes turned evil.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Alright...if you won't drop it..." Zoro teased. Nami glared at him, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine...go ahead and tell them...I'm sure you'll enjoy watching Sanji-Kun cry in agony..."

"I sure will..." He laughed. "But if you don't want me to...I can keep a secret."

Nami sat up and shook her head.

"No. Go ahead and tell them. I don't think I can do it myself and Luffy will just blurt it out sometime soon anyway."

Zoro nodded and went off to tell the others. Nami grinned, trying to guess what the crew's reactions would be once they knew.

 **Aaaaannnnd** **there we go! Sorry if the ending wasn't satisfactory...But I thought it was so...THAT'S MY DECISION AS A WRITER! Thank you for reading this story, and make sure to keep a look out for other stories by yours truly. SEE YOU LATER! *waves***


End file.
